The One
by BandGeek987
Summary: On a stary night, two people meet, fall in love or face defeat. The moon is bright, the stars will shine, and our two lovers sit lost in time.


I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Hey guys, this is my first shot at a romance story. I hope you like it.

The One (**Bold** is the boy, and _italics _is the girl)

_A young girl was sitting out in the middle of a field, looking up at the stars. This was her spot; it was close to home, yet so far away. She was isolated from the rest of the world. Here she could think without having to be interrupted. Every night of summer break she would come down there to think, to get away from everything, but most of all, she came down to dream about her love._

**A young man of the same age was standing behind a tree, looking at the one he loved. She looked so peaceful looking up at the stars and dreaming. Back at his house, he also would look up at the stars every night. It felt like for some reason, when you're all alone and the stars are out your life seems complete, perfect almost and all you can do is dream. All his dreams were of her but he knew that she would never love him back.**

_The girl could feel his presence, so she said loud enough so that he could barely even hear her, "Have you ever seen something more beautiful?" At first he didn't reply, and just came over to sit by her. Once he was sitting, she looked up at his face. Oh how she had missed that face, the way his messy, black hair would fall somewhat in to his eyes, the way when he smiled his emerald green eyes would have this twinkle to them, that gave her hope that all this evil will someday end. She wished he would love her the way she loved him._

**The man stared up into the sky and whispered into her ear, "I have only seen one thing more beautiful, and it beats this very easily." He looked at her while she was looking at the sky. He had loved her bushy brown hair, it had calmed down a bit lately. He loved the way her lips would curve in to a huge smile when they would see each other after a long time. But more than anything, he loved her eyes. They were the most beautiful hazel he had ever seen. He thought to himself, "Damn I love her." But accidentally he said it aloud as sort of a whisper.**

_The girl suddenly looked up. Had he just said he loved someone?_

_She asked, "What did you say?" he said he loved someone, was it her? Was it someone from school? Did she even know them? If it was her then, nah, there is no way that he meant her. Did he?_

**All the sudden the boy straightened up. Did he just say that aloud? Now he was going to have to kill himself. He quickly said, "Nothing." He almost thought he saw her face fall at this comment. Then he decided that it would not be that bad if he told her. He thought, so what if she doesn't say it back? He gathered all his courage up and told his love, "I have loved you since the day I met you. I dream about you every night. You're all I think about when I look at the stars. I love you more than anything in the world." Did he just say that? Now here comes the bad part. Now she's going to say I just want to be friends, or something get ready for it.**

_"I love you too!" the girl shrieked. Then she lunged herself into his surprised arms and kissed him. Hard. She had no clue how long they had kissed but when they stopped, the just laid on the ground and stared at the sky. She didn't know when but sometime that night she fell asleep. When she awoke, she had her head resting on his chest, and his arm was wrapped tightly around her. From then on, she knew he was the one._

**When he woke up, he felt her laying on him. He never wanted to move. Life was perfect. He noticed she was awake and gave her a long good morning kiss. "Morning." he whispered to her. He knew that he would be with her till he died. She was the one.**

**A/N - hey thanks for reading my story. I hope you liked it. E-mail me with comments or ideas for new stories at (just incase u didn't figure it out it was Harry/Hermione, I don't know why I didn't use the names.) **


End file.
